


You Make Me Happy (Very Happy)

by babymina



Series: For Mina [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, soft smut honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: “What does it look like I’m doing?” Nayeon’s voice carries a knowing smirk. Her fingers on Mina’s skin move in a circular pattern. “I’m happy to see my beautiful girlfriend after a long day of classes and work. I wanted to show you how happy I am.”Mina’s eyebrows lift up at the nonchalant explanation. “Is there not others ways to show me you're happy?”“I mean there are,” Nayeon hums and tilts her head, “but I think this is the most fun way. Don’t you?”-----Nayeon and Mina have "fun" on a public bus.





	You Make Me Happy (Very Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for this fandom and it was extremely fun to write! This is the first installment of a series of Mina-centric fics, I plan to make one of her and every member. (I'm a Mina harem hoe what can I say.) I hope you enjoy this, thank you for reading!
> 
> *Please note that this au is set in the US because that is what I am most familiar with. Nayeon and Mina both reference the fact that they are speaking korean in this though, so that is why Min auses the term "unnie" when refering to Naeyeon.*
> 
> This is unbeta'd because it is currently 3 am >.<
> 
> Enjoy!

The afternoon bus ride home started off normal like it always does. After she finished her last lecture of the day she walked over to the courtyard outside of the lecture hall Nayeon's last class is located. She waited for her girlfriend for 45 minutes like she she usually does every Tuesday and Thursday. The wait wasn't too bad since the weather was fair that day and she was able to get some much needed reading done for class. Once Nayeon met her outside and nearly gave her a heart attack—the elder girl had stealthily snuck up behind Mina and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug with no warning—the two made their way to the bus stop at the closest corner.

 

Hand-in-hand the girls boarded the bus and made their way towards their usual seats in the back. Mina rents an apartment about a 30 minute bus ride away from campus with Nayeon, so the two settle in to their seats and get comfy. The bus wasn’t as crowded as it usually is around this time of the day. Mina assumed other students must have chosen to walk outside in order to enjoy the nice weather that day.

 

Before moving in with Nayeon, Mina might've been one of those choosing to bask in the crisp cool air. However ever since the two started cohabitating, riding the bus home together on the days their schedules allowed was a must. What with Nayeon being in her final year of university and Mina finally taking upper level courses for her major their lives have been rather hectic lately; any freetime the two have they choose to spend together.

 

So now currently as she sits next to her girlfriend, Mina doesn’t particularly mind how empty the bus is. She chooses to bask in the quiet atmosphere of the vehicle, listening to the sound of Nayeon’s breathing and the low hum of the bus’ motor mingle together. She laces her fingers in between Nayeon’s, and smiles at the difference in their nails. The bright red lacquer of Nayeon’s fresh manicure shines in the sunlight, juxtaposing her own chipped sky blue polish. _I really should fix those up soon._ Mina leans her head against Nayeon’s shoulder and releases a sigh.

 

“Tired?” Nayeon’s smooth voice sounds next her ear. The elder sets her bag down on her lap and uses the free hand to gently stroke Mina’s head.

 

“Not necessarily tired,” Mina hums leaning into the touch. She turns her head to look up towards her girlfriend.

 

Nayeon truly is beautiful. The late afternoon shines through the window and casts a golden glow across her soft porcelain-like skin. Her round eyes sparkle down towards Mina causing a warm blush to dust the youngers features. “Just relieved the days over.”

 

Nayeon chuckles causing the corners of her lips to lift up. The action exposes her adorable front teeth that protrude like a rabbit’s. Mina feels her heart thump a little louder at the sight. “The day’s not over yet though, Mina.” The elder points out the window at the sky, “The sun is still up for a bit.”

Mina rolls her eyes at this, “You know exactly what I mean.” She sits up straight, bites her lower lip and side eyes the other. “I’m happy _my classes for the day_ are over with. It means I get to be with you now and that makes me happy. Even if you act like a smartass.”

 

A half hearted shove is placed on her shoulder by Nayeon. The elder tries to act offended by the other’s words but Mina can see the sides of her cherry red lips lifting up in a smirk. “Now why would you speak to your elder in such a manner, Miss Myoui. You need to work on your manners.” A soft giggle slips out her mouth as she leans in closer towards the other. Her face sobers a little and a genuine smile breaks across her face. “I’m happy to be with you now too, my love.”

 

The two settle back into a comfortable silence after that as the bus rumbles on. Nayeon places her hand on Mina’s thigh and starts rubbing soothing lines up and down the skin. Mina rests her head against the cool glass of the window and closes her eyes, allowing herself a few minutes of much needed rest. Or at least that’s what she planned to do.

 

It seems her girlfriend had something else planned for the next 20 minutes of the drive.

 

Mina feels the fingers resting atop her bare thigh slowly start to make their way up further and further. She tries to ignore it at first, just assuming Nayeon’s not really paying attention to where her hand is. It soon becomes obvious that that is not the case.

 

The cold digits of Nayeon’s hand sneak their way underneath the hem of Mina’s skirt and start delicately rubbing the skin of her inner thighs. She jumps and turns quickly towards her girlfriend, catching her arm and pausing the ministrations. Her voice comes out in a hurried whisper, “What are you doing?” Mina’s bright eyes quickly dart around the vehicle looking to see if anyone was paying attention to the two girls. Thankfully, the closest passenger is a woman seated three rows ahead of them and has her eyes focused on her cellphone. The other four passengers are all at the front of the bus and seem to not be paying any mind to their direction of the bus.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Nayeon’s voice carries a knowing smirk. Her fingers on Mina’s skin move in a circular pattern. “I’m happy to see my beautiful girlfriend after a long day of classes and work. I wanted to show you how happy I am.”

 

Mina’s eyebrows lift up at the nonchalant explanation. “Is there not others ways to show me your'e happy?”

 

“I mean there are,” Nayeon hums and tilts her head, “but I think this is the most fun way. Don’t you?”

 

Mina squirms as the other’s words float through her mind. She cannot believe what she’s hearing come out of her girlfriend’s mouth. Technically Nayeon’s not wrong, she _does_ think that what Nayeon’s fingers are doing against the inside of her thigh is—for a lack of better words— _fun._ However she doesn’t really know if the back of the public bus is the place to have said fun. “Do you really think now is the time to do that, Nayeon-unnie?” She questions the other, tilting her head in the direction of the other passengers in the bus.

 

Nayeon leans in closer to the other, “What, love? You don’t like the idea of me touching your pretty little pussy on the bus?” She accentuates the filthy words with a squeeze to Mina’s thigh.

 

“Oh my god, you cannot say that right now,” Mina stutters out. It’s not that she dislikes dirty talk, in fact she really loves it and Nayeon knows this. However, she’s not used to such things being said to her outside of their bedroom.

 

“It’s not like they understand what I’m saying, baby.” She gestures towards the diverse array of passengers on the front of the bus. “That’s the benefit of us both knowing Korean.”

 

Mina shakes her head and sighs knowing Nayeon’s correct. She slips in and out of speaking Korean, Japanese and English on a daily basis now so it’s easy to forget that not everyone in America can understand what their saying.  However just because everyone doesn’t know what Nayeon’s saying doesn’t mean that her words suddenly become public friendly.

 

In fact she’s definitely starting to feel the effect of the ‘R’ rated words and the feeling of Nayeon’s fingers against her skin. Mina squirms in her seat at the feeling of  the inside of her underwear beginning to dampen. She breathes in deeply through nose and looks at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

 

Nayeon’s features soften at the look of worry on her girlfriend’s face. “Hey it’s okay if your not comfortable with this. We can just wait til later, sorry.”

 

Mina grabs ahold of Nayeon’s arm tightly before she has a chance to move it away. She lets out an unsteady breath. “No, I’m...not opposed to this.” She chews on her bottom lip worriedly. It’s not that she’s not enjoying this, she _definitely_ is—her soaking panties can prove that. She’s just never really attempted or even thought of doing anything of this nature in public before. The idea is new and nerve wracking, but Mina can’t lie—she’s excited as hell at the thought of Nayeon getting her off in public. “It’s just not something we’ve done before.”

 

The bus comes to a halt at a stop and one of the passengers at the front gets off. They aren’t too far from their apartment complex now, about halfway from their destination. She turns back towards Nayeon and hesitantly says, “We only have about 15 minutes left on here. Do you think that’s long enough?”

 

Nayeon grins devilishly at the question. She moves her fingertips further up Mina’s leg causing the fabric of her skirt to bunch up. Her index finger slowly reaches out and strokes over the length of Mina’s slit through her underwear. “I’ve gotten you off in a lot less time before.” She places a kiss on her girlfriend’s ear and whispers in a low raspy tone, “I think the question to be asking here is if you’ll be quiet enough, baby?”

 

A soft whimper sounds from Mina as Nayeon’s middle finger joins the other and begins making soft circles against her center. She nods as she clenches her hands into fists at the sensation. Nayeon’s question is a sound one. Despite her usual quiet and calm composure, Mina tends to be more _expressive_ than most in bed. Nayeon usually doesn’t mind, in fact she encourages Mina to grunt, moan, whine, and _scream_ as much as she wants. However, both girls can see how doing so on the bus would do more than turn a few heads.

 

After gaining Mina’s consent to continue Nayeon’s fingers move the edge of her girlfriend’s panties to the side, allowing her fingertips to make contact with the slick and wet feeling of Mina’s crease. She looks straight ahead of her, as if she currently is not dipping her fingers in between her girlfriend’s center. Her lips lift to the side in a smirk as she notices Mina’s hips begin to softly thrust forward, chasing the contact. “Now now, Mina. Don’t make it obvious. Let me take care of you. Afterall, I’m the one who wanted to show you how happy you make me.”

 

When Nayeon’s fingers slide further up and finally make contact with her clit after the light teasing Mina sucks in a harsh breath. An immediate rush of pleasure shoots up her spine and sparks dance along her nerves. Warmth gathers in the pit of her stomach causing her to grab ahold of Nayeon’s wrist, keeping the elder’s skilled hand in place.

 

Mina’s head reels at the sensation, her hips bucking softly despite her efforts to keep them still. Her teeth dig into her lower lip—she’s sure she’ll see idents in the skin there later—as she feels a hot blush creep up her neck. Mina’s face always flushes dramatically when she’s aroused. Nayeon says it’s one of the prettiest sights she’s ever had the pleasure of seeing, whenever a dusty rose blush blooms across Mina’s milky white skin. While Mina is sure Nayeon believes that statement wholeheartedly, Mina can’t help but curse her ever flaming cheeks. The rosy hue of her cheeks definitely wouldn’t help mask what’s happening if a passenger were to glance back at them right now.

 

The bus comes to another stop as Nayeon glances over at her girlfriend quickly. She chuckles at the disheveled and flustered state of Mina’s appearance. “Someone seems to be very happy right now.”

 

“ _Nayeon,”_ Mina grits out between her clenched teeth, “if you don’t stop that right now-”

 

“Stop what?” Nayeon asks, “stop this?” She pulls away her her fingers from against Mina’s core slightly.

 

Mina gasps, tightening her grip on the other’s wrist. She thrusts Nayeon’s hand back towards her, “No! Really babe you know that isn’t what I mean.” Nayeon’s teasing is usually charming and welcomed in their sexual escapades but right now they really don’t have the time for it. "Please stop with the teasing."

 

“Alright alright, princess.” Nayeon returns to her previous menstruations against Mina, adding more pressure this time. “You have to tell me what you want clearly though.”

 

Nayeon's skilled digits circle around her clit adding kindle to the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. She moves her fingers down every now and then, sliding them along Mina's slick folds. She teases around her girlfriend's entrance never really entering. As fun as fingering the other can be, Mina's always been more sensitive to clitoral stimulation, so she chooses to focus on that for now.  _Maybe another time, no_ definitely _another time._

 

Mina’s whines at the teasing, driecting Nayeon's attention to where it's needed more. A chuckle escapes her girlfriend's lips at Mina's eagerness. The glare Mina directs at Nayeon is abruptly cut off as the bus begins to move and runs over a speed bump in the road. Mina squeals lightly as Nayeon's movements are jostled and combined with the vibrations of the vehicle. An elderly woman at the front of the bus glances back their way and Mina offers a sheepish smile. _Dear God, this is embarrassing as hell._ Thankfully the woman looks away, her attention drawn elsewhere.

 

Mina silently thanks the universe for that. In the next second she also thanks the universe for blessing her with a girlfriend whose fingers are so damned skilled. She’s had her fair share of partners in the past, but she’s never quite found someone who’s as skilled with their hands as Nayeon. The pace of the elder’s fingers has quickened greatly, the assault against her clitoris causing waves of pleasure to wrack through Mina. She’s currently using every ounce of her strength to remain upright and calm. The only thing keeping Mina from losing control is the feeling of her nails digging into her palm.

 

Mina's world quickly comes to only consist of Nayeon and what Nayeon does to her. Her blood is pulsing quickly through her veins and her thighs tremble. Everything is building up so quickly. She’s not sure if it’s the way Nayeon’s moving her fingers or the thrilling thought that everyone else on the bus is completely unaware of how Nayeon is sending Mina through the throes of pleasure. It’s probably a combination of both and more. Soon though, Mina can feel the warmth at the base of her stomach grow. She desperately tries to keep her quickening breath quiet.

 

Nayeon seems to notice though,despite her efforts. “You’re close?” She asks turning her head towards Mina. She reaches up with her free hand and fixes the other’s now messy and slightly sweaty bangs in to place.

 

Mina gives a small nod. She can feel her climax coming to a peak. It feels like her body’s a rubber band that’s been stretched to its extent and it’ll snap any second.

 

Nayeon’s hand continues it’s every steady movements between her shaking thighs. “Alright then, baby. Why don’t you show me how happy you are right now?”

 

The words whispered against her ear, despite being cringingly cheesy, do it for her. The deep tone Nayeon’s voice can get during sex has always been a weakness of the younger’s. Nayeon could be reciting the National Anthem for fucks sake and Mina would still react in the same way. Mina’s body wracks with pleasure as her release hits her. She leans forward and smacks her hand over mouth in order to remain quiet.

 

Everything is quiet for a few minutes, the bus’ engine humming and the soft sound of someone on the front of the bus speaking into their cell phone the only noise Mina registers. Nayeon stops moving her hand and draws it away from Mina. She lets Mina’s damp underwear return to its original place, straightening them gently for the other. “You good?”

 

After a second Mina looks up and offers a shy smile. “Yeah, I’m good.” Her core is still pounding with sensitivity and the feeling of her wet panties against her skin is anything but comfortable, but overall she’s satisfied.

 

Nayeon smiles back at her and pats her thigh, “Good. That’s really good.” She looks out the window and notices the bus is approaching their stop. “Just on time it seems. Told you I could do it.”

 

Mina groans softly and hits her girlfriend. They both gather their belongings and prepare to exit once the vehicle stops. “You’re ridiculous. That’s all you have to say after that, unnie.” Nayeon just shrugs and stands once they reach their stop.

 

The walk off the vehicle is rather awkward. None of the passengers nor the driver act like they’re offended or disgusted, so Mina’s certain they were able to get away with what they just did. However, she can’t help but feel weird when she makes eye contact with the driver as she thanks him for the ride.

 

Nayeon quickly grabs ahold of her right hand as they make the way down the sidewalk towards their apartment complex. Mina shrugs the feeling away and squeezes Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon smiles brightly at her and laughs.

 

“What?” Mina asks shyly. After all of that she can’t help but feel a slight bit of embarrassment and Nayeon laughing isn’t helping.

 

“Nothing, I just love you a lot you know.” She lifts Mina’s hand to her mouth and gives it a kiss. The residue from her glossy lip tint leaves a slight red mark on the skin, but Mina doesn’t mind. “I love my Minari.”

 

She giggles at the other and shakes her head. “I love you too. Even if you are a tad bit of a smartass.”

 

Nayeon groans, “Not this again. You know you love my smartass.” She lightly taps her own behind in a playful way.

 

“I do love your ass, that’s true.”

 

“Minari!” Nayeon asks, shoving Mina with her shoulder.

 

“Oh don’t act scandalized by that, unnie. You’re the one who just got me off in the back of a public bus.”

 

Nayeon points at Mina, “Well, you got me there.”

 

The two lock eyes and simultaneously burst out in laughter.

 

Their laughter doesn’t stop even as they approach their apartment complex. The feelings of happiness and contentment staying with the two lovers as they make their way up into their shared home. It lasts all the way through dinner (and another intense round of sex) before they fall asleep together in bed, satisfied with how they spent the rest of their day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
> Please talk to me about this story or Twice and other girl groups there uwu!


End file.
